1. Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion element, a wavelength conversion method, a phase matching method, and a light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known methods using nonlinear optical crystals as wavelength conversion elements for generating a second harmonic by making use of the second-order nonlinear optical effect (Second harmonic generation; SHG). The nonlinear optical effect is an effect resulting from nonlinearity of polarization response of a substance, and refers to such a phenomenon that when strong light like a laser beam is incident into the substance, the response of polarization becomes unproportional to the electric field of the incident light and part of the incident light is subjected to wavelength conversion.
The second harmonic actually generated comes to have a wavelength a little shorter than half of the wavelength of the incident light because of the dispersion characteristic of the crystal. For this reason, phases of second harmonics become gradually shifted from each other and as a consequence, the second harmonics come to cancel each other. In this case, it is difficult to generate the second harmonic in a satisfactory light quantity.
A proposal for obtaining the second harmonic in a satisfactory light quantity is phase matching (see Valentin G Dmitriev, Gagik G. Gurzadyan, and David N. Nikogosyan, “Handbook of Nonlinear Optical Crystals (second, revised and updated edition),” published by Springer-Verlag, 1997, p 3-p 14). Quasi phase matching is a method of forming a polarity inversion structure in a crystal so as to avoid the cancellation of the electric fields between second harmonics, and thereby changing the polarities in directions where the electric fields do not cancel each other, to achieve quasi phase matching, thereby generating the second harmonic.
Incidentally, there arises a new problem in the phase matching with a nonlinear optical crystal having an optical rotatory power. The phenomenon of the optical rotatory power appears in such a manner that, for example, linearly polarized light traveling in the nonlinear optical crystal such as a quartz crystal rotates its vibration plane (more precisely, the vibration plane of the electric field of the light, which will be referred to hereinafter as the vibration plane) while it remains as linearly polarized light. An angle of the rotation is proportional to a distance (optical path length) of travel in the crystal and the rotation angle increases with decrease in wavelength in the visible to ultraviolet wavelength region. At this time, whether the light rotates clockwise or counterclockwise in the quartz crystal is determined by whether the quartz crystal is right-handed quartz or left-handed quartz.
The optical rotatory power is an intrinsic phenomenon in crystals and a level of effect thereof differs depending upon individual materials, but the presence or absence, and the anisotropy of behavior in the presence case are phenomena uniquely determined from the symmetry of crystal structure.
In the nonlinear optical crystal having the optical rotatory power, as described above, second harmonics in the same phase but with different directions of electric fields are reproduced according to a length of an element. If the phase matching is achieved without optical rotatory power, directions of electric fields of these second harmonics are aligned and they are superimposed to establish a reinforcing relation. In the phase matching with the nonlinear optical crystal having the optical rotatory power, however, the simple addition does not hold because the second harmonics have different directions of electric fields while being in the same phase.
The present invention has been accomplished under such circumstances and an object of the present invention is thus to provide a wavelength conversion element, wavelength conversion method, and light source device capable of efficiently generating a second harmonic from a fundamental wave.